Denzen and Demize
by SonicXIII and Darren
Summary: this is the story of 5 hedgehogs who save the world from tyrant kings.
1. Intro

Denzen and Demize

Hi if your reading this than you've found my record of the the past few years. This probably means I'm gaurdian of the world of Inspiron and the tyrant kings that used to rule it have been overthrown. This record is for the tale of the five kids who saved the world. But I'm getting ahead of my self...my name is SonicXIII The Hedgehog. And this is the story of me, my brother, and our 3 friends. So like every story how about we start at the begining.

It is the year 2265 AD and the word is in ruin, but it hasen't always been like that. 30 years ago every thing was perfect and prosperous. Inspiron was renamed from its original name Earth by our Queen Roya Zacris The Fifth. Earth had been through hard ships, but in the year 2125 the found out what the war was doing to Earth and decided to stop war and direct the energy from that to something else. It's a very long sory but I wont bore you with the details. Queen Roya was the most amazing leader we've had because she discoverd somthings amazing. Magic is real. She was the sole ruler of this magic and her brother Fai foud something for the simple people to use. Alchmey. Another wonderfull prospect that advanced society. However 110 years later two men, brothers in fact, found out how to use magic, and how to use it for destuction. They went on a campaign rizing an army eradicating the royal blodline and any one who could use magic or alchmey. The people of Inspiron fought back and they found out out how to bend the energy the world gave them. But even they were put down by the two brothers. The last of the energy benders and magic users used the last of their power to create the chaos emralds and the alchemists sealed the emeralds away.

Thinking that they had eliminated all of the peple with powers the two brothers renamed themselves. The younger one was named him self Ashura-o and the elder Emporer Griffin. To make sur thet no one could challenge them they laid waste to the world to eliminate hope. But their was hope. 18 years ago their was 4 family in hiding and one family was of royal blood and the other two were energy benders. They had five kids, and one of them was me. Me and my brother Laurent are of royal blood. 7 years later tragety struck.

Griffin and Ashura- o found out about our families and came to eradicate us personaly. Our parents hid the five of us away from the tyrants wrath, and gave me a book. We were hidden but we saw everything. Ashura-o used magic to try and kill our parents. However my dad, being an elite magic user used his power to stop him. But Griffin's phisical force put down my father. I was enraged. I jumped out of hiding and kicked Griffin in the face giving him a scar. My father used the last of his magic to transport us away from the area. But we were their long enough to see Ashura-o's final cruel blow.

We were transported to the alps. We the five of us cried and were depressed for a few weeks. Then i rememberd the last peice of our parents memory. The Book. I began to read it and it had five chapters Each had our own.

But that is enough about our history. Let's get to the story.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

"Come on let's go we've gotta get home" Jacob yelled. Jacob The Hedgehog is 17 and a bit impatinet. He's and energy bender but he calls him self an elemental. Thats because in his part of the book taught him how to bend the elements. "What's the rush" Cinos called back. Cinos the Hedgehog is also 17 but his a little bit more laid back than Jacob. He's also and energy bender and his part of the book taught him how to bend energy and fly. "Cinos has a point" Gallvin said calmly. Gallvin The Hedgehog is 18 like me. He is a magic user and an elite one at that. His part of the book was the longest because he had so many spells to learn, and in his part was a spell seal which gave him a magic staff which he carries around all the time. "Unfortunatly Jacob is right we nee to get home before Griffin's patrolmen get here." I replied. I'm the leader of the group and I can do two things. I'm a magic user and an alchemist. In my part of the book their was a spell seal containing a deck of cards called the Cards of Altana. Each card has a power and it takes magic to unlock their power. "Aw but we just got here" Laurent wined. Laurent The Hedgehog is 16 years old and his part of the book was the shortest. It contained an spell seal holding the most amazing thing. The Chaos Emeralds. Laurent learned how to control their power and manipulate them in amazing ways. Plus thanks to Gallvin's magic he can summon them from his hands. "Let's go their isn't much time" Jacob pressed on.

"Hey what are you doing here?!"

We all froze when we herd the voice." found us."Gallvin uttered. A man in green armor with an X on the breast plate."Shit, its one of the Axem." Cinos whispered. The Axem. The Generals of Griffins Army. 5 warriors with amaxing skills and power. Each have an X on the brestplate of their armor to represnet their ranking. They are all but unbeatable together and even when alonr they are a force to be reckoned with. Judgong buy the green armor this is Verde. " State your names and...." He stoped mid-sentance like I had expected. Then he got in a good look at us. " Wait... your them... The Five Dragons." That was when we acteded with imediately. Cinos threw Jacob thwards Verde. Jacob steped on Verdes face sending an electric charge through his body. When Verde fell I used my alchemy and created chains binding him to the ground. Gallvin stepped up and to Verde. His eyes that were usually a deep dark blue were a space out gray. He met face to face with Verde and Verde saw his eyes and stopped struggling then he starred and then passed out.

" He's unconsious", Gallvin said calmly." He won't remember us." We all sighed from relief. But that soon faded. I froze and i saw Gallvin freeze. We both felt it, a shimmer in the air. "Transport Magic?" I muttered. Gallvin nodded. We instantly heard foot steps and saw shadows. We began to get out of there through allyways but we soon saw shadows in front and behind us. "We're trapped!" Jacob groaned. "No Shit" Cinos snapped. "Any Ideas" Gallvin asked me. "No", i replied and then swore in an anceint language. The next few events are a blur but I do remeber specific points. My brother said "Chaos Control" and there was a flash of light. The next thing i remember is waking up in our haven in the Alps.

"What the?",I said. I looked at Gallvin and he shook his head. Apparently he didn't do it. I looked around to see only ones here wasthe two of us . " Crap! Call out!"I yelled. It took a couple of minutes but i heard a voice. "Jacob present and in some serious pain." I could see Cinos flying in from the distance and call "Cinos here." He was holding someone and my heart skipped. He had Laurent. Cinos landed and put my bvrother on the ground."Cinos is he..." My voice trailled off. "I can't tell."he said worried. But then we herd a groan and saw Laurent move and wake up. "Oh thank god!" I Hugged my bro. "OW MUTHA( note long string of words that i won't repeat.)" I blinked At hearing him swear. "Where did you hear tha...." I started to say. But my mind examined the years that lead up to this point and I knew I'd feel like an idiot for asking that. "Well I'm glad you're ok." "Laurent how did you do it?" Gallvin asked. I looked at Gallvin in question but, Laurent answered. " I don't know but it was weird. I think it was a fluke. I was going to freeze time and we could get away that way. I was thinking of the five of us getting away and forgot about freezing time." "The Chaos Emeralds do bend space and time and converts thoughts into power." Galvin stated "It's possible that you used you power to bend the space aroud us and teleport us. You should practice moving in short distances." "Kay", Lauren said calmly.I smiled at him. " Thankfully were all safe and let's call it a day." I said becoming aware of my fatiuge. "Kay" everyone said. We tapped fists and went to where we usual slept


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I groned awake at feeling light hit my face. 'Come on get up it's another morning' I thought. I got up and just walked out of the cave where my room was. Heh... The amazing thing about alchemy and magic is when they are used correctly you create some amazing things. I decided to check on the group who was usually awake before I was.

I walked out in my normal pajamas: a white t-shirt and Mokona Modaki bottoms....What?....I like tsubassa resivoir chronicles. The first one i saw was Gallvin he was just staring out into the sky. For such a sereious person he can be aloof. He looked at me and just nodded. Same old, Same old. "Hey bro, you're up early" Laurent said from behind him. Normally i would jump but I'm not a morning person and I was to tired. I just patted his head and he smiled then dissapeared and reapeared. "Short distance teleportation", I asked. "Hey that's how the two of us learned." Gallvin shrugged. "Hit the deck!" Jacob called. Gallvin dropped but my senses are a little off, so i get hit with 4 gallons of freezing cold water. I shivered. "Jacob!" I yelled through my chatering teeth. "Sorry" He called from the pool where he ususally practiced. I freehanded magic and created a gale which knocked Jacob into the pool. Jacob surfaced from the water shivering. "I guess that I deserved that." I rolled my eyes and free handed magic again creating a hot gale drying me off. I steped in my room Gallvin following me. I could see he was trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, shut up." I said.

I got in my room and flicked on my stereo, Evanescence's song ' All I'm Living For' blared through the room and Gallvin smiled. Evanescence is a pretty old band but we've been listening to it since we were little. "Hey, have you seen my Lacrimosa shirt." I asked. "Cinos has it." He replied listening to the song. "Dammit!" I groaned. I walked out to see Cinos half asleep on a rock. "Yo? Why do you have my Lacrimosa t-shirt." "My bad". He said drowsily. "It's on my bed" I walked in picked up my shirt and left. "What's the weather today",I asked as walked back into my room. "Warm",Gallvin said simply. The song changed to 'Going Under' by Evanescence. "How's the town?", I asked. "Which one?" he said. "The Slums.", I said. "Nothin to report but there is a lot of movement."He replied. "Well its still worth checking out" I said. " Get ready and we'll just go down there." He nodded and we both went to get dressed.

The two of us appeared in the slums and saw a big crowd had gathered. We jumped up to the top of a building. We looked down at the crowd to see people were panicking. We saw two figures, black and yellow, standing at the top of the crowd. "Is that..." I said squinting at the crowd. "The Axem...Aparently Ammarrijo and Niger." Gallvin said. "Somthing's not right." I said. "Blend in with the crowd" Gallvin nodded and We both therw over our hoods and steped into the crowd.

"We know that someone attacked Verde" Niger said. "So who was it." No one spoke "ANSWER ME" Niger Roared. No one even tried to speak. "Fine then. Ammarijo!" He said. Ammarijo nodded and took a man from the crowd. I heard two kids scream "DAD". I could hear a growl ripp from my throat. I looked over at Gallvin and he was already murmuring, casting a spell. I felt a rush of magic flow through and Gallvin nodded. Ammarijo bellowed "Since you won't tell us we'll kill everyone here one by one untill we get an answer. So who attacked Verde" The crowd was deadly silent except for the two kids crying. "Fine then." Ammarijo said. He took his blade and swung down on the man's neck.

The blade passed right throught him

The man blinked. Niger and Ammarijo were dumbfounded. I Heard a sigh of relief come from was like the man was a ghost. "That's impossible" Ammarijo said. He treid a few more strikes an still nothing happened. Niger pulled outa gun and took a shot at the man and it was still useless. "Well apparently this man can't be killed at the moment so... Ammarijo behead the crowd." The crowd gasped, Gallvin looked concerned. "It's time to intervene" I said and he nodded. Ammarijjo pulled beck his ax to swing. Then right when he tried to, I grabbed the ax near the blade. Ammarijjo looked back surprized. Niger said " Well arent you gonna..." He stopped when he saw me. "How did you.." He starterted but couldn't finish. Gallvin instantly had his staff at Niger's throat. "Think before you act.", Gallvin said with menace. "Get out of here now!" I yelled to the crowd. They began to run. "I don't think so",Niger yelled and pointed his gun twards the crowd. Gallvin kicked the gun out of his hand. I snapped thew blade off Ammarijo's Ax. I then kicked him in the stomach then threw him tward Niger. They make contact and crashed into a building. "I suggest you get the hell out of here", I said with an edge. "This ain't over not by a long shot". Niger snapped pissed off. He and his accomplice were instantly teleported from the spot.

We decided to look and make sure everyone was safe. We came across a little boy sitting in an alley crying. I walked up to him. "What's wrong kid" I asked it the kindest voice I could muster. "They took them." The boy managed between his sobbs. "They took who" I asked worried. "My parents... A man in red... and a woman in pink... they came and rounded up people... And they took my mom and dad with them." I looked at Gallvin. He had the same look I did. The fiasco earlier.

_Had been a diversion_


End file.
